Shiipo's Love
by Tekablade
Summary: Shippo confesses his love to someone.


Hello all. I know you haven't heard anything from me in some time, but I have been busy. This is the first thing I have worked on in a while so please bear with me.

000000000000000000000000000Single Shot00000000000000000000000000000

He picked the red flower. He thought that would be a good one. He put the flower into the basket in his arms. The basket had many other flowers in it already but this was the only red one, the others where all yellow. He looked around the meadow, he saw yellow as far as his eyes could see; with the exception of a single hillside.

He decided that he had enough. There should be more then plenty. Shippo began to head back toward the hillside. He stopped at the edge and set the basket down. He climbed over and saw his friends. Inuyasha and Miroku sat in silence while Kagome and Sango talked, Kirara was lying in Sango's lap.

"I'm back!" Shippo announced.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied.

"Welcome back Shippo." Kagome spoke in a sweet voice to him.

"I am going to be out in the field for some time. I'll be back around dark." Shippo said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha! Have fun Shippo." Kagome snapped at Inuyasha.

Shippo ran back around to the basket and took it some distance away from the others. He began to loop some of the flower stems around each other. His hands continued to work without him having to think about it. His mind began to wander and he remembered the first time he meet up with the others. He was trying to defeat the Thunder Brothers as revenge for killing his father. He encountered Inuyasha and Kagome, and with their help he defeated them.

Shortly after that he meet Miroku, Sango and Kirara. They have all been nice to him, even Inuyasha, though he shows it in a weird way. He has helped them battle Naraku and many demons to the best he could, even if it didn't always help.

Shippo's mind came back to the present and he saw he was already halfway done. He had a crescent shape writhe of yellow flowers. He took the red rose and added that in. From here he would go back to more yellow flowers.

Again Shippo's mind wandered to the past. They had all been fighting. Naraku floated ominously over them. Kagome was trying to help Sango stand up; Kirara had been slammed into a tree. Miroku was using all of his might to not fall to the ground. Inuyasha was almost directly in front of Shippo and everyone else. He was panting hard and had slight trouble holding Tetsusaiga.

Naraku let a cloud of deadly miasma spew forth upon Inuyasha and the others. Shippo decided to act. He jumped forward. His shaped changed to that which he knew Naraku would chase. His outfit was red; he had long silver-white hair and held a giant sword in one hand. The form of Inuyasha ran to the side and dodge a striking tentacle.

He was unable to dodge all of them. He was slammed into a tree and the form of Inuyasha changed back into that of Shippo. The real Inuyasha came from behind and was able to do a Kaze no Kizu.

Naraku's form shattered and all that was left was a wooden doll.

Shippo took a deep breath. The writhe had been completed. It was entirely yellow with a red rose hanging down in the center to accent the entirety of it. This would make a great present for her.

He just had to figure out how to give it to her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was a diamond in the sea of life. He could be with her all day and not have a care in the world. Just being with her was enough.

He began to think of asking Inuyasha or Miroku for some advice but that would get him nowhere. Miroku would tell him to ask her to bear his child; and Inuyasha probably doesn't know a thing about love. So he was on his own.

The sun was beginning to set and he still didn't have any ideas. Well he did have one. But he wasn't sure if it would go well. There was only one way to find out.

He put the flower writhe into the basket and walked back to the others. Everyone was almost in the same place as before except Kagome was working on dinner for everyone. He went over to Kirara.

"Hey Kirara, can you give me a hand with something?" he asked her.

"Mew." She causally replied.

He took her to the spot with his basket.

"Um Kirara it would be better if you were in your big form please."

Kirara tilted her head slightly and just mewed. She then assumed her full form. Shippo meanwhile picked up the flowers he had been working on.

He took a deep breath. And decided to just go for it. He placed the writhe around her neck and kissed her.

"I LOVE YOU KIRARA!"

Kirara just blinked. She was stunned at what just happened. She looked at him again and smiled. Next she just licked him on the cheek. The two of them walked back to the others together.

Everyone was looking at the pair of them. Shippo then realized they all must have heard him confess his love. He didn't care; nothing could put him down right now. He chose a spot near the fire and sat down. Kirara laid down next to him.

"Congratulations Shippo." Miroku spoke breaking the silence.

Inuyasha caught Shippo's eye and nodded.

Sango and Kagome came over and hugged him, telling them congrats.

That night Shippo slept next to Kirara and thought he was the luckiest person in the world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you all enjoyed this. Now I know some people think this couple isn't a good idea. But remember this is just a fanfic. It is probably a oneshot. Unless of course I get reviews to continues this as an actual story.

So until the next fic, see you all again.


End file.
